In recent years, demand for mobile wireless video has steadily increased, and its growth is predicted to increase with the new infrastructure of the LTE/LTE advanced network that offers significantly higher user data rates. Although present-day wireless networks have increased capacity, and smart phones are now capable of generating and displaying video, actually transporting video across these advanced wireless communication networks has become challenging. Furthermore, video transmitted using non-guaranteed delivery transports, such as UDP or RTP is vulnerable to packet loss, especially in a wireless environment. Due to the predictive nature of video coding, artifacts resulting from packet loss can propagate through significant length of the video, thereby degrading video quality.